Chew toys for dogs perform several important functions. First, and most importantly, these toys facilitate several health functions, such as teeth and gum cleaning, gum massage and chewing exercise. Benefits of these functions include the prevention of periodontal disease and tartar buildup, as well as the promotion of healthy teeth and jaw development. Dogs often do not have access to natural bones and hard objects that scour their teeth when chewed and assist in healthy dental development, and owners must sometimes look to toys or snacks in order to fill this void. A variety of artificial chew toys have been created in an attempt to achieve these health benefits, with varying degrees of success. For instance, artificial chew toys have been made from rawhide, woven fibers, and ropes. However, these materials are often rapidly destroyed by the chewing action which breaks down the fibers and structure of the material, and the soft nature of these products cannot provide the same degree and variety of health benefits that can be obtained from chew toys that are comprised of harder material.
Another important function of chew toys is to divert destructive chewing behavior and to provide amusement and entertainment for the animal. Chew toys can provide an outlet for the animal to expend its chewing energies which might otherwise be directed in a destructive manner on household objects. The degree of acceptability of the toy by the animal will determine the effectiveness and success of the product in this regard. Additionally, the toy should have an appeal to the animal and offer a means of entertainment and amusement to keep the dog happy over time, preferably over long periods of time. Therefore, it should be appreciated that there exists a need for an improved chew toy that will generate a longer period of sustained interest by dogs, thereby imparting needed health and entertainment for the animal.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.